


What's up bitches

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't even know why





	What's up bitches

"What's up bitches?!" yelled Dumbledore after suddenly appearing at Hogwarts with a pink tutu on.

Minerwa McGonagall face palmed.


End file.
